edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jorbo the Hutt
"I want that vonati now!" "Oh Excellent One, those mercenaries have stopped every attempt to recover it." "I don't care! I will not go back to the perfect jewel without my prize!" - Jorbo the Hutt and his majordomo Jorbo Vanderijar Kiluli, also known as Jorbo the Hutt, or simply Jorbo, was a young male Hutt active during the days of the early rebellion against the Empire. Being one of the most militaristic of Hutts, Jorbo created his own pirate force and terrorized the Southern Quadrant of the Outer Rim Territories, eventually clashing with a team of mercenaries over vonati, a valuable healing herb grown on Trevor's Tumble. His legacy would continue well into the First Order-Resistance war. Biography Early life Jorbo Vanderijar Kiluli was born on the Hutt capital world Nal Hutta in 164 BBY. Birthed into the Vanderijar kajidic, Jorbo was raised and taught by his mother to be more aggressive than traditional Hutt procedures, preferring direct combat over subterfuge to destroy his enemies and get what he wanted. Exiled by his own In 2 BBY, Jorbo the Hutt convinced the major crime lords of the Hutt Council into increasing the presence of their fleets as well as drastically increasing construction on more gargantuan Hutt warships. When an Imperial task force learned of one of the Hutt's new shipyards well outside of Hutt Space, the Hutt Council publicly blamed Jorbo, exiling him to prevent the Empire from attacking their interests. Jorbo then convinced some of the remaining members of Crimson Dawn, as well as Mandal Hypernautics, to enter contracts with him to create his own private naval force. This became the beginning of his pirate force. Grancha Vonati Nudcha By the time of 0 BBY, Jorbo had learned of the farming of a rare and expensive medical herb on Trevor's Tumble, a fairly-recently-created colony on a desert world in Wild Space. Leading his new pirate force to the remote planet, Jorbo sent envoys down to the only settlement of the planet, Cothal Town, to demand a tribute of vonati in exchange for their "protection". Fully aware that the Hutt crime lord couldn't care less about their safety, and that he was stealing their only source of income for the colony, the mayor of Cothal Town, Trevor, hired a pair of dangerous mercenary droids to pair with the town marshal to protect the settlement's denizens. After a brief skirmish with the pirate's Scyk starfighters, in which both of the starfighters were shot down, Jorbo commanded more attacks against the settlement, which attracted the attention of a fugitive Jedi Padawan. After losing many of his Weequay enforcers, Jorbo declared the skirmishes to be collectively called the Grancha Vonati Nudcha, Huttese for the Grand Vonati War. The conflict went on for one more week before coming to a close at the First Battle of Trevor's Tumble, which saw the final defeat of Jorbo's pirate force and his assumed death at the hands of HK-51. Legacy Jorbo the Hutt was assumed to be killed at the First Battle of Trevor's Tumble, but was discovered to be alive when Amon Beroya, Drone, and Tam Sarkin ventured to Nal Hutta to find suitable bounty hunting work to pay for the expenses of the Avenger. Jorbo revealed that he was behind the plot to capture them, revealing that he was alive through a hologram, where he had a cybernetic left eye. Years later during the First Order-Resistance war, Storm Cell, a band of Resistance fighters, traveled to Hutt Space to find the first clue to where Jedi Knight Tam Sarkin's location was. After recovering a datacron on Vodran, the rebels raced to Jorbo the Hutt's hideout on a planetoid in the Azalus Straits to disarm the datacron's built-in self-destruction device, pursued by an elite First Order TIE fighter squadron through the dangerous asteroid field aboard the Shadow's Scepter. The rebels managed to land on the planetoid and make it into the Hutt's former hideout, disabling the self-destruction device before leaving the formerly-dangerous Hutt's hideout.Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens